lawler_rpg_2_the_shodownfandomcom-20200213-history
List of Time Distortion page cause by "The Master"
In Lawler-RPG 2, "The Master" start messing around with time after uniting every universes into one. They are some changes of the timeline caused by him until Venkogu and the heroes defeated the final boss, The Origin. Later as it progresses, the fused galaxy began to slowly cease excinction due to every universes being fused, and "The Master" thaught it was a bad idea, and is actually the main reason why he wants Octodecillions of souls to revive The Origin and recreate it. Affect to the Playable Character *Under the same timeline. Stocking join Corset and slice her sister, Panty into 666 pieces. **Panty Anarchy remain in her status. Greyson Rocks and Kevin Aero Jr. where never born due to their fathers not meeting Panty. **Stocking Anarchy remain evil over these years. However, her good future counterpart, Stocking Rose, is still present. Same with her anti-self, Anti-Stocking **Scanty and Kneesocks became good after the events of Stocking's villain form. They joined Garterbelt and Brief in order to defeat Stocking and their former master Corset. They never enter the Triple War where was under the invading of Hectare City and never married Maxwell Sins and Demitri Blade. *After Jacker was revived under unknown circumstances, he start suffering the same affect as Gammabot, becoming Thomas Francis and starting to became human. In under 30 days, Jacker will lose his machine race in favor of became more human while staying his demon side. Overtime, Jacker start became good and regret his actions to Steven, Fiona and his fallen family. *Vergil and Nelo Angelo are seperate persons. *Since Maxwell Sins and Demitri Blade never find love, they still turn evil, under Shadow Ace after the events of Project 7: The Shadow Risk. Ellis Lostness and a Shadow Ace Grunt are the only two who turn good after remember what Venis and the other heroes did with Alduin. *Steven Star and Gingka Storm lose their god title, The God of Love. Steven still married to Fiona and Stocking Rose, but his other wives don't remember him. Several of Steven's children where never born, not counting Danny, Starla, and Fu. **Danny Stardrop was revived, turning good after Lawler-RPG as he settling down with Sakura Busujima in Yeager while their son, Andrew Stardrop travels around the world. **Starla was revived with Stockgil and Stockny after the evert of Lawler-RPG, reborn as a Fairy. She then split with the two in order of learning her new powers while Stockgil is sent into Daten City High and Stockny go find his missing lover. Later time, Starla got to married Stockgil and gave birth to Hope Anarchy, who is now in Alfea. She still hoping for a future with Icy and her aunt turn good after Steven took her about destiny. **Fu became Mira's son since Towa never married Steven. He took over his uncle and start service "The Master", until he meet Gingka where he turn good. *Koren, Deathjester, and Dark Prince never meet each other. *Ralph Star never went jealous over Steven during Lawler-RPG and forming Ralph's Group on Lawler-RPG, as a price of losing his title as "God of Willpower." *Bruce II and Blackfire have a divorce after she joined Shinnok's Army. Razor was separated from her twin sister, Sabrina, while stilll remind King of Hectare City. *Yuya Seven never got involved with the US Angel Corps Vanguards rivalry never getting involved, but still have an pacifist outlook on his enemies. **Octavia also around, But only joined the group to save her brother, Zachary. Affect to the Bosses *Shinnok had finally killed the elder gods, thus becoming Corrupted Shinnok completly without the amulet, but he is also no longer a elder god. *Anti-Steven retains his ice powers and his memories from the original game. However, he and Icy's relationship ended, saying it her fault that the Icy Steven Squad's downfall. **It's unknown if he return to the Antis World and, like his original counterpart, married Anti-Stocking. *Because Shao Kahn never held a tournament, he was able to capture and torture people, including Iroha. **Also, with the help of M. Bison, he managed to conquer Netherrealm. *Sabrina Blazefire turn evil after her mother, Blackfire, joined Shinnok's Army, leaving her father and twin-brother, Bruce II and Razor. *The Threat (The main antagonist from Fantendo Smash Bros. Victory) was never sealed. She managed to kill The Fan, and sealed The Enemy instead, allowing Corrupted Shinnok to free and brainwashing him. *Mr. X (from Streets of Rage) regains his original body instead of being reduced to a brain and collaborates with Belger, who also regains his body rather then being a zombie to conquer Metro City. *With the Sigma virus terrorizing The World from .hack, the simulation began to corrupt with Skeith and Azure Kite (Tri-Edge) becoming more powerful. *Jon Watson decided to return to our world, this time trying to copy the personality and appearance of the Spoon Warrior, Steven after his failed copy of Hades. This failed as he look extreme ruined during the form and took a heavy armor in order to joined "The Master". **At the same time, Mariotehplumber also copies another warrior, Bruce Shader. He later became allies with Watson and joined "The Master". *Because the events of the 9/11 never happened, Osama Bin Landen was able to diguise as the new president of USA. In the end he wins, later he ordered his terrorists to attack Quahog, which led to ISIS's early debut in Mid 2004. **ISIS also conquered Turkey and Egypt, with Saddam Hussein (Who was never executed in 2006) as the new president in both countries. *Since Sledge was Destroyed by The Bomb, Snide got out early and made a Time Machine to Travel forward into to meet Half Flood Elite and Killbot and Started a Team Other *Endless Reigns, Conquest Trip, Taboo Nightmare, Beautiful Dream and Odin Hiro from The Shadow Risk never came from the afterlife after Bruce defeated Medon Lostness and remind until their awaken until the side quest, "The Dragon Trait". *Rosa Star lose her title of "Goddess of Motherhood". This meant she remind dead over her death being nautral (heart disease). Category:List